Clear Card Arc Chapter 11
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 3. Synopsis Having captured the card “Record”, Sakura discusses the abilities of the card with Yue over the phone with Kero at her side. It records her surroundings and then plays it back to her with a near perfect image. After determining that the new card is harmless, Sakura realizes she's running late and hurries off to school. On her way to school, Sakura meets up with Akiho, who has Momo with her. Sakura pulls Kero out of her bag to show Akiho as they exchange greetings. As they're walking together, Akiho reveals that she lives in the house that used to belong to Eriol, and politely shows Sakura a photo on her phone upon request. At school before class, Sakura tells Syaoran about what she found out. She tells him that when she told Akiho that Eriol used to live there, Akiho was shocked, and then proceeds to tell him that they had been invited over to see the things she had collected during her travels. Syaoran apologizes because he's busy, and Sakura says she'll go with Tomoyo. Before their conversation ends, Sakura asks him if he's busy the Sunday after, and invites him to go on a date with her. Sakura and Tomoyo arrive at Akiho's house and are greeted by Akiho and her butler and caretaker, Yuna D. Kaito, who has been looking after Akiho since she was young. In Akiho's room, Sakura mentions that the house was decorated differently than when Eriol was living there. Yuna comes in with the cherry blossom tea Sakura and Tomoyo bought with them, along with some cake he made for the girls. When Sakura eats some of the cake, she goes into her ”hanyan” state, but is quickly embarrassed as she states that since she was older, she was trying not to use it anymore. After they finish eating their cake, Akiho shows Sakura and Tomoyo her library. The books were all collected by members of her family from various places, and Akiho mentions that the reason she came to Japan was because there was a book she wanted very badly. Sakura asks if it's just for a book, and when Akiho is about to state her other reason, she trails off as Sakura is distracted. Akiho asks her if something is wrong, and after reassuring her she's fine, Sakura reminds Akiho of the book she had wanted to show them. Akiho rushes off to her room to get the book, while Sakura and Tomoyo wait. Tomoyo asks if it's another card, and Sakura mentions that it likely is. They wonder off towards some shelves as Sakura mentions she has a feeling, and they stop when they see a series of encyclopedias are missing some books. Characters People= Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Akiho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Akiho Shinomoto|link=Akiho Shinomoto Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Yuna Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yuna D. Kaito|link=Yuna D. Kaito |-|Guardians= Yue Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yue|link=Yue Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Momo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Momo|link=Momo Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearRecord.jpg|Record |-|Cards Used= ClearRecord.jpg|Record |-|Cards Sealed= * N/A Navigation